Niña tiernamente molesta
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Camus como siempre no soportaba a Milo y más cuando ésta era irritantemente tierna y cariñosa con él. Genderbender, Camus x Milo Fem Fic para Nadaoriginal


**Advertencia**

**1) Este fic será un Camus x Milo**

**2) Será un genderbender, es este caso Milo será una chica kawaii**

**3) Lo siento, no me agrada el Yaoi pero respeto a quienes les guste**

**4) Será un Universe Alternative, es decir nada de dioses ni caballeros ni nada. Se desarrolla en una típica escuela **

**5) Es dedicado a nadaoriginal que es mi maestro en el fanfiction**

**Que comience el fic, Yuzu y fuera**

Milo estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Camus, la pobre peliazul oscura estaba sonrojada mientras miraba hacia todos los lados como si fuese una niña tímida y linda que ve ante sus ojos a una especie de estrella de K-pop o en menor caso a un idol. La niña griega con un sonrojo miraba tiernamente al azul turquesa que estaba con el infortunio de estar sentado sobre su sofá, trataba de leer un libro pero la peliazul ondulada se lo impidió.

La pobre Milo jugaba con sus dedos mientras sonreía tontamente hasta con una voz en hilito como si fuera una niñita kawaii barata de un shojo mediocre y del montón decía en tono bajito

-Te amo Camus, te amo mucho- Extendió sus brazos junto a un mohín de necesitar mucho cariño- ¿Quieres abrazarme muy fuerte?

-Uh, Milo

-¡Camus onegai!- Gritó con voz de loli triste

-Bien, bien como diga la princesa- Dijo con algo de desgano

El francés imploraba a Dios que esto pudiera ser una vil pesadilla y más por parte de esa niña escorpión molesta de cabello azul pero con esa cara de ternura que lo mataba de irritación como de hemorroides no daba más que otra opción que aceptar sus estúpidos caprichos, no dudó en abrazar de manera fría a la peliazul para la misma era un abrazo muy cute y bien kawaii. Eso para el francés era su sentencia de muerte.

Tener en sus brazos a esa niña retrasada era lo peor de toda su vida, en verdad eso no era para nada bueno y la interrogante era, ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar en este estado?

(…)

Camus iba al salón de clases cuando se topó no sólo con Milo sino con ese metiche entrometido de Kanon que sostenía una especie de medallón sostenido por una cuerda mientras se movía de un lado a otro mientras la niña escorpión seguía mirando fijamente el objeto brillante con esa mirada de niña curiosa, por alguna razón eso molestaba al pobre francés el cual preguntó con algo de curiosidad

-¿Qué están haciendo, chicos?

-Hipnosis- Respondió el peliazul de mar- De hecho lo vi en la tele ayer y aparte escuché que era popular en el período Showa en Japón

El francés peliturquesa ladeó la mirada como si no le importara nada ni en lo absoluto, estaba arrepentido de entablar una pequeña discusión con el idiota de Kanon, no era un secreto que el francés odiaba a todos y por ello estaría a traicionar a cualquiera en un dos por tres, todo por una vida tranquila con sus lecturas de libros.

-Me suena todo tan estúpido- Dijo de manera fría como tajante mientras miraba de manera algo preventiva a la chica escorpión- No hay manera de que Milo sea hipnotizada por alguien como tú

-¿Tú crees?- Kanon sonrió maliciosamente mientras daba un pequeño chasquido con su dedo y en menos de nada la pobre Milo miraba fijamente al pobre francés el cual estaba de piedra, una vez más la pobre Milo estaba siendo esa niña kawaii y exageradamente tierna, con esos molestos pucheros y mohines tiernos de una niña pequeña.

La niña escorpión se lanzó como toda una mascota sobre el pobre Camus el cual estaba en el suelo mientras la ahora obsesionada Milo estaba abrazándolo como si fuera un gatito en busca de su amo mientras el francés se sentía como una pobre víctima de martirio a manos de la ternura irritante de la escorpión

-¿Qué te pasa Milo?- Preguntó el azul turquesa

En menos de nada la peliazul en medio de una sonrisa de gato y un abrazo asfixiante sobre el cuello del francés aparte de que éste olía muy bien decía con voz de tono muy kawaii como azucarado.

-¡Camus, te quiero!

El mencionado hizo una mirada fulminante hacia el peliazul griego que se divertía riéndose de la situación como si fuera todo un chiste, el francés no dudaría en golpear al griego el cual se deleitaba de la situación

-Kanon, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¿Una técnica hipnótica para hacer a alguien más honesto con sus seres queridos?- Respondió con tal de hacer cabrear al pobre azul turquesa y quería probar la poca paciencia que le quedaba al pobre después de eso

-¡Date prisa y deshacerlo!- Reclamó Camus que estaba intentando liberarse de esa molesta niña escorpión de ojos azules y cabellos ondulados que lo abrazaba y le hacía pucheros y mohínes sin descanso.

Kanon hizo una cara tonta mientras se rascaba la cabeza, de hecho estaba fingiendo ya que quería hasta donde podía hacer hasta donde llegaba a cabrearse al francés

-Olvidé cómo hacerlo ya... No pensé que realmente iba a funcionar...

-¡Te amo Camus!- Exclamó Milo con su voz de niña dulce mientras seguía abrazando tiernamente al pobre Camus que trataba de liberarse pero era imposible lidiar con esa niña- ¡Te amo! Eres tan lindo

-Espera, Milo- El pobre trataba de liberarse pero siempre terminaba de alguna forma estando aferrado al cuerpo de la niña escorpión, miró con ira a Kanon el cual estaba sonriendo con burla

-¡Kanon! ¡Date prisa y encuentra una manera de deshacer esto o haré que te arrepientas de haberlo hecho!

-Está bien, como digas campeón

El pobre Camus ahora estaba con otro problema y era que en cualquier momentos las clases iban a empezar por lo cual intentaba todos los medios posibles para liberarse de la peliazul, intentar lidiar con ese lado irritante de Milo era como intentar lidiar con una bomba en tan pocos minutos.

De pronto la niña escorpión paró de repente y en menos de nada bajó la cabeza para ver de reojo al azul turquesa con una cara tenue como roja, típico cliché de niña tímida que ve a un chico lindo, muy típico de un shoujo barato.

-Camus…- Jugaba con sus dedos mientras sonreía como niña buena, muy al estilo Hinata Hyuga-Sabes, mi corazón realmente late rápido, pero muy rápido cada vez que te veo- El francés quedó sin habla pero el asunto en sí le valía un pepino mientras ahora Milo hacía un liguero mohín de llanto mientras sus azules se ponían brillosos

-Mi pecho se pone muy tenso y doloroso... Desde hace mucho tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo- El francés miraba desesperadamente su reloj, faltaban pocos minutos para que la clase comenzara por lo cual ya estaba en un trabajo contrarreloj con tal de liberar a Milo de su hipnosis y quizás de sus tantas tonterías a cada rato como de sus bromas.

La peliazul por su parte se acercó de manera muy cariñosa rodeando el cuello del francés el cual se veía acorralado, quería matar a Kanon o a todos sus amigos, era capaz de matar al mundo si así lo deseara solo con tal de ir a clases y estar atento en ellas pero de un modo desconocido Milo le molestaba

-Oye, Camus, ¿Tú también me quieres?

El francés sonrojado como enfadado ladeó la mirada y respondió pero sólo con que la peliazul lo quedara en paz

-Um, sí…

-¡Estoy tan feliz!- Exclamó la peliazul saltando un poco de alegría hasta que llevaba de la emoción en aquel momento decidió darle un beso en los labios del pobre Camus el cual estaba sin habla y para colmo todos habían entrado para recibir las clases, todo el salón los estaba viendo hasta el maestro los estaba viendo, no faltaban los que sacaron sus móviles para tomar una que otra foto o grabar un video aunque sea corto para subirlo al YouTube.

Camus estaba con sentencia de muerte escrita y predicha, una vez más miró a esa niña escorpión pero otra vez la situación se tornó extraña cuando de pronto la peliazul bajó la mirada mientras sus cara se ensombrecía y un aura rojo siniestro rodeaba su ser mientras el pobre azul turquesa estaba petrificado pero no le impidió intentar acercar una mano con tal de saber el estado de la niña griega hasta que de pronto…

Afuera en el salón Deathmask y Helena eran los últimos en llegar cuando de pronto vieron que una luz roja iluminaba las ventanas a lo cual intentaron saber que ocurría aquí cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente y en ese momento salió Milo corriendo mientras caía en un terrible llanto, fue ahí donde el italiano y la asgardiana entraron a ver hasta que se dieron con la imagen de un Camus en el suelo con una grieta y con humo saliendo de ella y su cuerpo dando a entender que posiblemente la niña escorpión le dio una paliza al mismo tiempo que se liberó de la hipnosis.

Mientras tanto Kanon finalmente había encontrado la forma correcta para liberar a Milo de su hipnosis pero al ver la paliza de la peliazul al azul turquesa todo eso le pareció tan divertido que decidió callarse esa manera, en eso entró Deathmask y en eso el peliazul de pelos parados supo todo.

-Oh vaya, ¿Así que es eso?- Preguntó divertido el chico cangrejo que se reía al ver al pobre Camus sucumbiendo en el suelo

-Así es, sólo tienes que besar a la persona que amas para deshacerse del hechizo- Respondió Kanon mientras veía como el pobre Camus trataba de pararse solo para ir en busca de la niña escorpión como en pedirle disculpas

-Si ese es el caso, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse- Decía el italiano el cual él como su amigo se sentaron para recibir las clases mientras que Camus buscó y encontró a Milo en los baños pero por alguna extraña razón estuvieron ahí durante dos horas… La razón hasta ahora es desconocida.


End file.
